


Aegon's song

by Daemon_Belaerys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Gendrya - Fandom, Jonsa - Fandom, Team America - Fandom, jonerys - Fandom, lyingtags
Genre: Damn I'm tired, Don't Judge Me, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Literally fucked up, R plus L equals J, Songfic, What Was I Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_Belaerys/pseuds/Daemon_Belaerys
Summary: After taking the Iron Throne, Aegon had an inspiration for a song when deep in his cups.





	Aegon's song

Song of House Targaryen [Team America ost]

 

Targaryen, fuck yeah!

Coming again to take the motherfucking throne, yeah!

Targaryen, fuck yeah!

Ruling is the only way, yeah!

 

Lannister your game is through ’cause no you have to answer too

Targaryen, fuck yeah!

So lick my butt and suck on my balls

Targaryen, fuck yeah!

What you gonna do when we come for you now  
  
  
It’s the realm that we all share

It's the fate of tomorrow

Fuck yeah!

  
Incest, fuck yeah!

Dragons, fuck yeah!

Wildfire, fuck yeah!

Aegon, fuck yeah!

 

Blackfyre, fuck yeah!

Kingsguard, fuck yeah!

Hot Sisters, fuck yeah!

Slavery, fuck yeah!

 

Fuck yeah!

 

Crownlands, fuck yeah!

The Blackwater, fuck yeah!

Wenches, fuck yeah!

Prostitutes, fuck yeah!

 

Dark Sister, fuck yeah!

Big tits, fuck yeah!

The North, fuck yeah!

Bowl o’brown, fuck yeah!

 

Stannis, fuck yeah!

The Faith of the Seven

Fuck yeah, fuck yeah

 

Stormlands, fuck yeah!

Bobby B, fuck yeah!

The Onion Knight, fuck yeah!

Pregnant Boars, fuck yeah!

 

Stepstones, fuck yeah!

Valyrian Steel, fuck yeah!

Wildings, fuck yeah!

Poppy, fuck yeah!

 

Nobility, fuck yeah!

Smallfolk

Fuck yeah, fuck yeah

Maesters

Books

 

 

**AN:...I don't know what I was thinking. This is pure bullshit, but meh *shrugs shoulders* I figure I might as well post some true piece of shit for the hell of it.**


End file.
